minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
KillerKilp
|place = Runner-Up (2/12) |alliances = Andrea, Nathan |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 0 |Days = 23 |season2 = Ligao |tribes2 = |place2 = 8/16 |alliances2 = Sinuar, JT, Jacal Caleb, Jacal, Allranks |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 7 |Days2 = 27 }} KillerKilp, also known as Kyle, was a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood and Minecraft Survivor: Ligao. Best known for being the season's antagonist, Kyle helped his alliance of himself, Andrea, and Nathan take out its enemies and make it to the end. However, at the end, Kyle lost in a 3-2-0 vote against Andrea due to the jury seeing Andrea's gameplay as superior to Kyle's. 'Profile' 'Survivor' 'Sherwood' Kyle, randomly being selected onto the Poppi Tribe on Day 1 started out by being able to outwit everyone else into forming good enough relationships and shadowing a target over his shoulder due to the acts of other tribe mates, particularly Bunboy. In the first Immunity Challenge on Day 3, his tribe was able to win against the Allium due to his tribe having a better sense of communication. After the first tribal council, Kyle found the hidden immunity idol on Day 4, unknown to him being stalked by Dizzy at the event; however luckily Dizzy found his thoughts off of Kyle due to the annoyance of Bunboy and threat of Andrea. Kyle later formed bonds with Andrea to move on in the game together along with Nathan. At the second Immunity Challenge, the Poppi Tribe was able to win once again in the relay competition. After night 5, Kyle had begun to feel bored of winning immunity challenges and felt the urge to vote off someone from his tribe as well as decribing the game as 'too easy'. At the third Immunity Challenge, Kyle claimed the puzzle portion of the challenge, but failed to complete the challenge with enough points to win. Back at camp, Kyle with the majority of the tribe felt excited to vote off Bunboy for portraying no use for the tribe moving forward, however at Tribal, Miller surprised the tribe with the news of Mason having been forced to quit the game; canceling the Tribal Council. After the events of the third Tribal Council, Kyle expressed his feelings towards the tribe even more on how much he despairs to vote someone off the tribe since the beginning of the game. These feelings proved to circulate around the tribe as well towards the menace claimed to be, Bunboy. At the fourth Immunity Challenge, the Poppi tribe was able to pull ahead into the lead after a sharp battle and ultimately securing the Poppi tribe's place in the merge, sending Allium to tribal for the third time. On Day 11, the tribes merged, however this did not effect Kyle's already ongoing position. Using his relationships with his former tribe mates and him as well convincing Angie to use her idol at the first merge tribal, he was able to unanimously vote off Bunboy. After Angie was forced to be medically evacuated, he still took enormous effect in the later tribal councils, him along with Andrea took control of the game after putting John and Nathan onto their side and voting off Dizzy. On Day 19, Kyle wants to vote off Jack were put on pause after he won the final 5 Immunity Challenge, and with no other choice he voted off John proving to be more of a strategic threat over Nathan. In the final 4, Kyle alliance of Nathan and Andrea formed a tidal wave against Jack, and when Kyle was able to win the final Immunity Challenge, the opportunity struck and Jack was sent home 3-1. In the moment of surprise, Chris announced the final Reward Challenge on Day 22, however Kyle lost to Andrea in the challenge who brought Miller into the final stage of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Kyle claimed himself by playing the best game overall -strategic, physical, & social- however due to most of the jury pointing views on Andrea, Kyle lost the game in a 3-2 vote thus finishing as the runner-up of Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood. '' 'Voting History' 1Kyle won the Day 14 Immunity Challenge. However, Angie was evacuated from the game, causing the Herbe tribe to skip Tribal Council. 'Ligao' TBA 'Voting History' 1 Kyle played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes. 'Trivia' *Kyle has been on 2 green merge tribes. *Despite not winning, Kyle has played the closest to a perfect game (receiving all jury votes and no votes against themselves) in MC Survivor, the only 3 votes between himself and the perfect game being Andrea's jury votes. *The two castaways that voted for Kyle to win in ''Sherwood were the only two original Allium members that made it to the merge. *Both times he played, Kyle survived 2 tribal councils without immunity. Category:Contestant Category:Survivor: Sherwood Category:Sherwood Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Poppi Tribe Category:Herbe Tribe Category:Idol Handler Category:2nd Place Category:Finalist Category:Runner-Up Category:Survivor: Ligao Category:Allstar